Double identity
by Ececheira
Summary: Another MungoRumple fic.How do Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer deal with the death of their brother.Why didn't they listen to him? Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

"This winter will be colder than the last one" were saying often on the TV news in the first week of December. The people had every reason to think like that-the previous winter was definitely softer than this.

In one night a Queen was walking down a street, which ended with a big junkyard. There weren't any people out at that time and the Queen was all alone in the dark. The female cat was cold although her coat with tiger stripes and leopard spots, she was hoping to get sooner to that junkyard. But the cold wasn't the only thing that was bothering her-the cat was also scared. She knew that there were other risks for a single feline in a time like this-rats, dogs and some cats, evil cats, were 'working' together. Some wanted safety, other wanted only power. The ones that wanted to be safe just joined the ones that wanted power and that way the number of the 'workers' was growing.

Suddenly the Queen heard a loud 'CRASH' and saw three cats, chased by a Pollicle. It looked like that two of the cats were twins-a brother and a sister; they seemed nearly six months old. The siblings had white, black and orange striped fur. The Tom, that ran beside them, was a white, orange and brown tabby and he looked a year older than the twins.

"Quick, over here!" shouted the Queen to the other three felines." Hide in here!" she pointed to the junkyard.

Than the three cats ran where they were told, followed by the tiger Queen and parts of the second later a gate slammed under the mad Pollicles' nose.

"Thank you very much, madam um…" spoke the older Tom after he gasped for breath a several times.

"Jennyanydots" said the female cat. "And your name is…?"

"Dezwin, madam. And those are my little brother and sister-Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer."

"We ain't little!" protested the kittens in one voice.

"Sure you're not." said their older brother.

"Why dears, you look awful" remarked Jennyanydots. "You weren't eating a lot did you?"

"No, madam, we have not. Could you be so kind and show us where we can find some food?" asked Dezwin.

"Oh, Dez, we were only getting better and better at stealing hot dogs and stuff." said with pity Rumpleteazer.

"Yeah, Dezi, Teazer is right. Very sorry miss Jenny…any…something, but me and me sis are going to leave nraoowww…!" continued Mungojerrie when Dezwin stopped his brothers' speech by putting a paw on Jerries' mouth.

"You aren't going anywhere! Teazer, Jerrie, apologize to miss Jennyanydots AND you two aren't going to steal any hot dogs from that man." told the twins their older brother.

"Please, dear, call me only Jenny. Come on, I will show you where the food is. It's just a few rats-nothing special; we were just going to hunt more for the kittens the next morning." said Jenny.

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'?" asked the tabby Tom.

"Yes, we-me and some other adults from the Jellicle Tribe." answered the Queen.

"Excuse me, but did you said that you are from the Jellicle Tribe?" the Queen gave Dezwin a nod. "Oh, no!...Jerrie, Teazer, come on! Quickly, we have to get out of here or…" and the Tom ran outside the Junkyard with his brother and sister after him.

"Wait! You will be in…"shouted Jenny after them, but it was too late"…danger out there."

They ran and ran, and ran out in the darkness, in the cold, with a huge Pollicle on their tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennyanydots quickly ran to a huge tire in the center of the Junkyard, where was sitting a cat with tick and long fur; beside that Tom was standing another one-a silver tabby.

"Old Deutoronomy, I have to tell you something." Jenny spoke to the Tom with brown and gray tick fur. With a gesture he showed her to go on. "There were three cats that have just slipped a Pollicles' jaws and have found their save here. When I told them that this is the Jellicle tribe, the Tom said something leaving quickly or else… I'm not sure.

Than he ran from here with his little brother and sister, can we do something?" explained the Queen in a rush.

"Well, we don't know anything about them and obviously they are scared from us and…" said the silver tabby before the other Tom could speak.

"Munkustrap, I think that we must organize a search fore those cats." told the Jellicle Leader. "After all, terrible times have come; all cats must help each other."

"As you say, Old Deutoronomy, it will be done. Me, Alonzo and The Rum Tum Tugger will search for those three felines. Jenny, come with me and tell me what I need to know." said Munkustrap and left with the Queen behind him.

------------------------------------------------

"Dez, why did we run away?" asked Teazer. "That Queen looked very nice and…"

"Because she is from the Jellicle Tribe." simply said Dezwin.

"So? What's the big deal?" Jerrie looked at the older Tom.

"So if the boss finds out, he will want my head. I only want for you to be safe; that's all." explained Dez.

"Who's 'the boss'?" Rumple stopped walking. "Why is he so mean?"

"I have already told you too much."

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

The three felines spun around to see three dogs, running after them. The cats raced down to a very long and dark street but it was a dead-end. Dezwin stood in front of Jerrie and Teazer as to protect them.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer… desperate times ask for desperate measures. You have to know, that you must never join those, who want only to use you-those are the bad cats. Be the good ones, understood?" the twins nodded in replay. "Good. Bye, I love you two!"

"We love you too, Dezi" almost whispered Rumple.

Than Teazer and Mungo herd a hysterical laugh and a cold voice saying "You tried to escape from me, Dezwin; now you will pay."

There was a loud hiss, some barking and deep silence.

"Do we have to do the same to the others?" asked one of the Plllicles.

"If you will; both ways I win-they can't survive long enough without their older brother. But you must drag him somewhere not so close to that stupid junkyard." commanded the voice.

After that Mungo and Rumple exchanged worried glances and when they were sure that the one, who was talking to the dogs, was gone, the siblings ran between the Pollicles' paws; somehow they've managed to escape.

A few days later Jerrie and Teazer found Dezwin-he was lying near a tree in the park.

"Dez, wake up." Mungo pushed his brother with his paw. "Come on, Dezi."

"Jer, I don't think that Dez will wake up." Rumple said when she saw that the Tom was not breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge dog… no- it was a wolf. A wolf with white fir and red eyes was chasing Teazer and Jerrie. The beast had blood all over its teeth; Dezwins' blood Rumple realized. She could smell death, death, death. And fear. Mungos' and hers fear was the scariest thing. At one moment they ran as fast as they can, but the other the siblings were freeze from fear. It was rushing through her, she could feel it. The Queen kitten was relieved when she opened her eyes just before the wolf could reach them.

"Man, I'm hungry!" thought Rumple when she woke up next to her brother in the trashcan they slept last night. She shivered at the memory of the wolf and looked at her twin. Jerrie was sleeping in a tight ball; he was exhausted as much as she was. Teazer pushed him with her paw; she knew they needed some more rest but…

"Mmm, wha'?" murmured a sleepy Mungojerrie.

"Jerrie, I'm hungry."

"So? Let me sleep a little bit more…"

"Mungou, we have ta eat something. We haven't eaten for a week! "

"You're right. Come on, lets find something." said Jerrie and pushed himself up on his paws. "I was very cold last night. How were you feeling?"

"Scared. I'm very scared. I had a bad dream, one about Dezi." answered Rumple.

"Oh, Teaze. We already talked about this: we're gonna be fine."

"I know it's just that I miss him."

"I do, too. Hey, are ya hungry or what?"

"Do you always have ta remind me?"

"That's why I'm here for. Now let's GO!" Jerrie pushed his sister forward. He saw they were near the Thames; the view was beautiful at this time of the morning. The twins sat there for a few moments just watching the sunrise.

"Jer, look at the ship over there! The window of the berth is open. What do ya say go and get a better look of it." Teazer remarked.

"Alright, come." said Mungo.

The siblings crept inside the berth and saw thousands of strange objects. They finally found what they were looking for: food. It wasn't much but it was enough for the two hungry cats. Than Rumple giggled and was only shushed by her brother.

"Ya don't want them to hear us, stop giggling!" said Jerrie and jumped out the window.

"Yeah, I don't. What are we gonna do now?" asked Teazer and followed her brother.

"We're gonna have some fun, sis. And I know a way to entertain our selves." told the Tom kitten to his sister, his grin growing bigger and bigger.

"What are you talking about, Jer?"

"I'm talking about going in a few houses, pick up some valuable things and hide somewhere safe."

"Well we have only watched Dezi doing this… I don't know."

"Come on, Teaz! Dez told us that it was only for survival."

"And keep us safe. Let's go!" said Rumple when she remembered about her dead brother.

They said it and they've done it.

"I say we stay here for tonight. It's big, it looks nice." said Mungo when he looked around the place they have found. It was a barrel surrounded by garbage, but it was more or less isolated from the cold in the middle of December.

"Fine, bro. Do ya think the docks are safe at night?" asked Rumple her brother.

"Yes, what could possibly hurt us in here? The Pollicles are to big to come in here and the rats don't usually come near the docks; Dez told me that.

"Good night then, Jerrie."

"Good night, Teazer."

* * *

"I am sorry, Old Deutoronomy, Jennyanydots. We couldn't find anything near the Junkyard." reported Munkustrap to the two Jellicles that night.

"Than we only can hope that they are still alive." said the Jellicle leader.

* * *

The next day Jerrie and Rumple were digging in a trashcan near the pound.

"Hand me over that collar, would ya? We don't wanna humans think we're strays and give us in." said Mungo and stretched his paw toward the collar Teazer was holding.

"Yeah… Do ya see a collar I can ware?" asked the Queen kitten.

"Nope. Maybe we should go on a run this night and find something for you." suggested Mungojerrie.

"Maybe we will. Just like Dez was doing." Rumple continued to dig in the garbage can.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. You're a big help.

* * *

A month or so has passed after Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer made the barrel on the docks their home. They often thought about Dezwin, but finally decided that there was nothing to do about him now. Jerrie succeeded in that term but Teazer couldn't. She still was having the nightmare with the wolf; the worst was that every time it was getting scarier. 

"Mmm, that was the most delicious turkey I have ever eaten." she said and licked her lips.

The duo just stole their 'dinner' from a family, who lived nearby. When they ate it the siblings went on a walk near their new 'home'.

"Do I have ta remind you that was the first one?" asked Jerrie his sister and jumped on a cardboard box.

"Yeah, yer right. But still it was yummy."

"Ya know, Teazer… you should wear your collar more than your necklace. Today ya almost got caught by the people from the pound."

"I will wear it, but the pearls are so pretty." said Rumple and looked down to the string of pearls around her little neck.

They have stolen this necklace on their last run four-five days ago. It was left on one of the humans' night-table in the bedroom. Teazer saw it and immediately took the string of pearls.

"I agree. Woolworth, am I right?" asked a ginger Tom who blocked Teazer and Jerries' way. He began to step forward until he got the siblings trapped between some wooden boxes.

"Wh-who are you?" asked a very confused and scared Mungojerrie.

"I am someone, whose business is going down, because of you two." answered the large Tom with a calm voice.

"I don't understand. We ain't doing nothing wrong. Well… almost nothing." said Rumple.

"You say you do not. Than what are those around your neck and where did you got it from?"

"It's a… itsa, itsa… umm… we kinda…" began Jerrie but was interrupted by the Tom.

"You stole it. This is very valuable you know. I would want it for my little organization, I may call it."

"Well, it's a matter of point of view. Ya see we just borrowed it for a while, but we haven't returned it yet. And if I get in details… " started Rumple her improvised explanation.

"Oh, no you don't. The two of you are not talking your selves out of this. Not this time." spat the ginger feline.

"What time? We didn't lied to you before." said Jerrie, but his sister shoved him with her paw. "Ouch! What!"

"We didn't lie to him, we just stretched the truth." answered his sister.

"I am still here if you don't mind. You did not steal from me; you stole from one of my cats- Gunter." told the third cat.

"Oh… I remember him; the one with the strange voice. He was talking funny." said Teazer.

"Yes, him. He is not going to talk ever again, but the point is that you stole loot under his nose. That means you stole from me and this leads us to the conclusion you have to make up for it." was the explanation.

"How can we do that?" asked Jerrie.

"You can either give me MY loot back or work it out. What do you choose?" asked the cat.

"We don't have it with us, but if you wait just here we will…" began Teazer.

"You will what? Bring it to me? I am not stupid, little one; you will escape and leave me with empty paws. No, you will give it to me now." said the Tom.

"But we already told ya: we don't have it here with us." explained Mungo.

"Than you will have to consider my other offer."

"Do you have a third one?" asked the Queen-kitten.

"Let me think… If you refuse I will have to get rid of you. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"If we take the fact that we have no other choice and that ya said you will get rid of us like we were drinking morning tea... We will come and work for you. Right, Teaz?"

"I guess so." said Rumpleteazer.

"Than we should get going." told the ginger Tom to Jerrie and Teazer.

"Get going? Where to?" asked Mungo.

"To your new home and work, of course." was the answer.

The twins followed their new boss down a big and dark pipe. They walked in silence, but after awhile Teazer asked a question.

"By the way, sir, how can we call you?" she looked up to the Tom, who only kept walking.

"Macavity." he finally said without looking at the Queen-kitten.

"What a nice name, Macavity sir. Ours are…" started to talk Mungo.

"No need of names, Mungojerrie. When you work for me, you and Rumpleteazer are going to be Agent №56 and Agent №57. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. I have one more question: what are we going to do for you?" asked again Rumple.

"Isn't it obvious? You are going to steal." Macavity said as they entered a big room full of other cats.

"Wow, what is this?" asked Jerrie eyes wide open.

"Now I am going to tell you what exactly you have to do and what you need to know. This is my secret hiding place and when I say secret, I mean it. You must not tell anyone where this place is. Anyone; or else. Agent №56 and 57, you are going to work in the Thieves guild. Here I have three guilds: one for stealing, one for catnip and one for catnap and murder. All three of them are in different underground levels, or for shorter UL. The thieves are on UL1, the other two are on UL2 and UL3; my 'office' is on UL4." he stopped to see if the twins got all of the information.

They saw that and only nodded in reply.

"We have another UL, but it is only for prisoners. UL5 is none of your business. You wait here, I will sent Agent №10 to show you where is going to be the place where you will live. Don't try to escape, because my Agents will find you. I believe you know the rest; you do not want to end like Agent №48, do you?"

"Who is he, sir?" asked Teazer.

"No one, no one." said Macavity and a slight smile crept across his cruel face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure about this, I don't trust them." said Rumpleteazer to her brother and another Tom while they were walking down a dark alley.

"No one trusts them, but if we don't do this job, the boss will be furious. He sent us here for a reason." the Tom turned his head toward Teazer. "Why do you think we shouldn't trust them?"

"Well… I dunno. Maybe because they're Pollicles! Honestly, 'Dog', you should be the most prepared cat for this and you won't say a thing to me and Je… um, sorry Agent №56." answered the Queen 'Dog'.

"You have been in Macavity's organization for over a year. You must be prepared for these negotiations." said the older Tom to both Mungo and Rumple. The other two cats hung their heads.

He was a strong cat, but was walking with a club. He got injured badly when he got in a fight with a Pollicle. From that he got his nickname- 'Dog'; no one was calling him by his Agent number. Not even Macavity. 'Dog' had grey fur with white stripes and a scar on his left cheek; it was still with stitches.

The three felines walked in silence, only the whipping of their cloaks interrupting; the cloaks were made of grey material, they were the 'worker's' job uniform. On the cats' chests were metal strings with the crest of Macavity's organization. The whole uniforms were keeping warm in the winter and Jerrie and Teazer didn't mind to wear them.

"They're here, I can sense them." 'Dog' sniffed the thick air. He had the habit to do that every time he felt in danger. The twins noticed that and stopped moving. They were only three cats and if it came to a fight, they couldn't protect them selves. This Pollicle tribe was famous with its cruelty and number and because of that Macavity sent them. He wanted the Pollicles' support in his evil deeds.

"Only three cats? I am disappointed with Macavity." a huge Pollicle stepped out of the shadows. After him came the other dogs from behind trash bins and card boxes. "I thought that the Napoleon of crime will treat me with more respect than two kittens and an ailing for dinner." he laughed.

When they heard dinner, Jerrie and Teazer quickly pulled their daggers out. With only one gesture 'Dog' showed them to put the daggers back in the sheath. The sheaths were made from leather; Pollicle leather.

"Oh, you're trying to scare us with those sheaths with the pretty crests. How cute." laughed again the Pollicle leader.

"The deal was only to negotiate, not to fight." said 'Dog' trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"We are going to talk only face to face with Macavity." barked one of the bigger dogs and the circle began to narrow.

"He won't come here even if you kill us. He doesn't care how much of his Agents will die before you give him your support." said Jerrie.

"Why are you speaking without permission?" the leader's eyes flashed furiously when he turned towards Mungo. "What do you know about the Hidden paw?"

"Enough, on his opinion, to send us here." this time Teazer spoke. "He must have a reason for that, doesn't he?"

"The Queen has a point, Max. Let them continue." said an old dog, who, it looked, everybody respected.

"Fine, talk, cat." the leader told Mungojerrie.

"Thank you. Macavity offers you a large part of his territory. He asks only for your help against the other Pollicle tribe. That way you will also get revenge on the other leader for killing your son. He said you can take your time in considering his offer." explained the young Tom.

"I don't need time to decide that I want my revenge!" growled the Pollicle.

"Than we have a deal?" asked Teazer.

"You can tell Macavity that we're going to wait for our territory. He can send another messenger here tomorrow." said the Pollicle leader and went back in the shadows.

The three felines walked out in the cold night and after a few minutes Rumpleteazer's giggle rang through the air.

"Just like Macavity said in the first place: 'Give Pllicles revenge and they will come running into your paws!'." Jerrie smiled on his sister.

"He is right, you know. Those stupid dogs will kill each other in a blink of an eye. He won't have to think about them anymore.The only threat now are the rats, but he's got them under control." said to them 'Dog'.

"I still don't get what did you do to help us?" asked Jerrie. "You didn't talk to him or anything. Why did the boss choose you for this mission?"

"I'm only an observer. He wanted to see if you're ready to give him your help with tasks like this. If he needs it, of course." explained 'Dog' to the twins.

"By the way, 'Dog', how's Igon?" asked Teazer. "The last time I spoke to him he told me he had problems with Richon."

"Agent №57, you perfectly know that you mustn't use the real names of the other Agents. And he is fine for now. Agent №62 got him out of this one." answered 'Dog'.

"How did Calli get him out of troubles with Richon? Unless… She couldn't have…" Rumple continued without giving any attention to the look which gave her 'Dog'.

"C'mon, Teaz, Calli isn't like that." Jerrie told his sibling and than looked at the older Tom. "Right?"

"Of course not! However, she didn't tell me what she did. And stop using the names of the agents or I'll tell Macavity when we report to him." 'Dog' said sharply to the twins.

"When are we going to report? I wanna see Jax!" asked impatiently Rumple. "Ups! Are you gonna report that?"

'Dog' only rolled his eyes. "Most of the Agents aren't so… how can I say it… happy when they work with Macavity. What's so special about you?"

"I dunno. Teaz and I like to go in human houses and steal stuff. Its fun." said Mungo.

"So Macavity didn't tell you what he is using your loot for?" the twins shook their heads.

The three cats looked forward; they have finally reached the entrance of the organization. They went in and after they reached UL1, continued to UL5- the cages and Macavity's 'office'.

"What were you going to say about Macavity using our loot?" asked Jerrie while the three of them were walking down the hall. In its end was the entrance to the boss' layout and on it there was his crest- ellipsis with a big, dark red ruby in the middle.

"I was saying…" started 'Dog' but was interrupted.

"Stop! Tell me your numbers and… oh, hello Agent №57." said a black and white patched Tom with a sword on his back. He had a black rhombus on his nose. His cloak was lighter than the other three, because he was from Macavity's personal guards. He gave them a smile.

"Hi, JjjAgent №55. WeareheretoreporttoMacavityaboutthenegotiations. Maywepass?" said Teazer in a rush and blushed when she saw Jax's confused face. Rumple couldn't help but giggle when she saw him.

"Agent №55, we are here to report. Let us through." said seriously 'Dog'.

"Sure, 'Dog', you may pass." Jax stepped back so the other three cats could pass through.

Unfortunately Rumple tripped and she fell right in front of the door. Jax helped her up before Mungo noticed that his sister was on the ground. He couldn't tell if Teazer was more red, or Jax. He laughed.

"Oh, so it isn't so funny when you blush in front of Irry?" Teazer shot him a glance. Jerrie returned it.

"Irry is different!" now 'Dog' looked like he was going to shout at them or even hit them.

"Who's Irry?" asked the completely confused Jax.

"Let's go in, Agents." said quickly the oldest Tom. The three felines stood in one place for a while.

"Don't use the information from the Agents' files ever again! It's against the rules and you will get punished along with your brother. Agent №55 isn't going to report about that, but you must be more careful. You have a permit to read the files-fine. Just don't use the names!" whispered a very angry 'Dog' in Rumple's face after Jax went at the other end of the hall.

"Ok, I'm not going to do that again, promise. And stop whispering from so close, you're spitting on my face." said Teazer and went along with the two Toms inside Macavity's 'office', while she was cleaning herself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope you like this chapter; I'm trying to correct my mistakes and improve my writing. 


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up from the sound of a rolling tin can. The moon was full when he got out of the den, which he shared with his sister. Their layer was a wooden box not bigger than a car's trunk. It was filled with pillows and stuff they stole; mostly his sibling's. He headed for the noise he heard and it led him to the far end of the docks.

The night was freezing, 'Why didn't I get my cloak?' he thought. He remembered what happened one year ago and a tear rolled down his cheek. He still missed his older brother but he never admitted it in front of his sister. In fact he realized how much he missed Dezwin not long ago. When the winter came it provoked his memory.

"You're late." a Queen's voice said behind him. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"And because of that you came to wake me up. Tell me, why do we have to play all these games?" Mungojerrie said with a smile and turned around only to see a brown Queen with white face; she was wearing her cloak so it looked like her head was hanging in the air. She slowly began to walk toward him and the Tom wiped his tear. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Because we don't want anyone to see us together, remember? The 'Big Boss' will say that this will affect your work and things like that. Those are the rules, you know." she said with a voice soft and mellow.

"Oh, screw the rules!" Jerrie said and kissed the brown Queen. She backed off a bit and broke the kiss. "Why did you do that?" he asked in confusion.

"We mustn't do that. He has eyes and ears everywhere. I can't take that risk, 56." now there was fear in the other feline's eyes.

"Ok, than we'll do what we usually do when we meet: talk. So, will you tell me your name willingly, 60?" Mungo asked her while they were sitting on a box, watching the moon.

"You know I can't do that. And besides, you already know it." 60 said and tightened her cloak around herself.

"I just want to hear how you say it, Irry. You know I love your voice and don't you make me that face when I say your true name. Please? I can do this forever and ever; every single night we meet." when Jerrie finished, he put a silly grin on his face from which Irry laughed.

"Fine, but only if you tell me yours!" she said and smiled at him. "Irry."

"Ok, mine is Mungojerrie. Do you like it?"

"I would like it even if it was Abagofjunk." she looked at the horizon. "The dawn is breaking; I must go now."

"Don't be so sarcastic. Some bags of junk are useful." Jerrie kissed Irry 'Goodbye' and she ran away with rosy cheeks.

Mungo went back to his and Teazer's den and saw his sister reading some of the red files.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and she looked up at him.

"I'm reading, can't you see? You woke me up when you went out with Irry and I couldn't wall asleep after that." Rumple said quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know I was with her? You were asleep when I got out!" Jerrie wanted an explanation.

"Oh, I know since you first got out with her. The moon watching, the talking, the rejected kisses… Shall I go on?" Teazer asked with a smile. She was sitting on her red pillow with a pile of red files beside her.

"No, that was enough. Why are you looking through those files? We don't need information for those Agents, they're dead." Mungojerrie tried to change the subject and it worked.

"You don't but I do. Remember the first time Mac brought us here?" Jerrie nodded. "Well, I was wondering who this Agent №48 was. You know the one he told us about. So I decided that I look for him or her; just out of curiosity." Teazer explained.

"It's probably nothing important; you are wasting your time. Now put on your cloak. We have work to do." with that Jerrie took his cloak and his dagger. Teazer did the same and walked out their den.

The sun was just rising when the siblings went in the dark again through the entrance of Macavity's organization. They headed straight for their boss' layer.

On guard duty there was a Tom which they didn't know. The twins did as usual: tell the guard their numbers and why are they there. They went pass this Tom and knocked on Macavity's door. It slid open and they walked in.

Their boss was sitting on a pile of fluffy pillows and some of the other important cats were with him: Agent №10 (Richon), 'Dog' and some of Mac's personal guards.

"Ah, Agent №56 and 57 at last. Let's skip the 'How are you' part and go straight to your new mission. It's not very difficult. There is something I want badly; something that you can find only in one place. I want you two to go in a particular house and get it for me." Jerrie and Teazer nodded and Macavity proceeded. "'Dog' will give you further instructions."

Macavity looked very respectful surrounded by all those cats. Richon was wearing his mean smile (as always), 'Dog' was serious (as usual) and Mac's guards were all expressionless (nothing new). 'Dog' went out with Mungo and Rumple as the other continued with their discussion.

"What were you talking about?" Rumple asked the older Tom when they got out in daylight.

"About how the Pollicles almost destroyed their pathetic little kind; about the rats' revolt which was suppressed in a blink of an eye… Stuff like that." 'Dog' told them as they walked into the sibling's den. "I have never asked you, why is your den out of the organization?"

"We don't want to hang out with all those reprobate cats. No offence." Mungo said and took his bag. He took off his cloak and so did Rumple; it was very uncomfortable to go on a run with such a heavy thing on your back.

"None taken. Now for the mission: one front and back door, two floors six windows on each. I'll show you the place. You're taking my son with you and no objections. I know what he did last time and it won't happen again. Agent №66 is not much younger than you so he must be ready for this task.' the grey Tom explained to Jerrie and Teazer.

"Oh, fine. Where's he?" asked Rumple with annoyance.

"He'll be waiting us there. I'll tell you the other part of the mission when we get to the house."

"Hello, you guys! How's it going?" greeted a white Tom with a grey star on his forehead. "How's the mischief making spirit today?"

"Fine, Igon. Now let's get into this house and finish with our job." said Jerrie and looked at the house. "Teaz, is there any way you can unlock the door?"

"Of course there is! What do you think I'm here for? Picnic?" Teazer's sarcasm was endless. Igon laughed at that and Rumple rolled her eyes at him.

"What's the other part of the task, 'Dog'?" asked Jerrie, trying to avoid the conflict rising between Teazer and Igon. 'Dog's' son always annoyed her; the truth was that he liked her.

"You have to 'still' a cat."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed the other three cats in one voice.

"You'll find masks in each bag and you'll put them on so the victim can't see your faces. She's on the second floor. You will also find different kinds of smells which you're going to spread on your fur so she can't recognize your real scent. You haven't got much time before her human gets back from shopping. Hurry up."

The three felines didn't need more instructions. Mungojerrie ran to the door, Rumpleteazer climbed on his back and began to work on the lock. After a few seconds they heard a click and the door opened.

"Jer, we have to cover that Queen's head so she couldn't see where we're gonna take her." Rumple whispered in her brother's ear. She prepared herself with the things she had in her bag; so did the other two cats.

They silently went to the second floor and began to search in the rooms for their target. Finally they found her sleeping in a basket in a light room with pink wallpapers. The only problem was that she wasn't alone. There were two Queens in the room, not one. They didn't see the second because she was curled up in tight ball on the window sill. Which one of them? The red or the black and gold one?

"Dude, what are we going to do?" Igon asked in a low voice.

"Shut up! You'll wake 'em up! Do you want us to get caught?" Rumple started to argue again.

"You're exaggerating! They're only two Queens! Come on, 56, I'll cover the red Queen's head and you cover the other one's." Igon quickly explained his plan.

"What?! Are you insane? We can't handle them both!" Teazer was about to shout but kept her voice low enough.

"We'll have to do it. Quickly, before they wake up!" Mungojerrie's was the final word so the two Toms did what they planned to do and Teazer not very willingly helped them.

When they walked out the house with the two Queens that were trying to fight back, 'Dog' looked at them with eyes wide as pancakes.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds?" he yelled at them. "Do you know what the boss will say? He'll be furious!"

"See? Told ya." Rumple pointed out.

"From the muffled sounds that come from the bags I assume you did make them shut up, didn't you?" the three cats nodded. "Let's take them to Macavity then." said 'Dog' and helped the other three with the struggling Queens.

"Excellent! I'm very pleased with your job. Now Munkustrap will have two reasons to come here!" said Macavity and laughed evil when the four cats 'dropped their loot' at their boss' office.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days after Jerrie, Teazer and Igon were sent on the delicate mission to steal a Queen Macavity called the siblings and their mentor- 'Dog'-in his place. The three felines walked down a long and dark corridor which was leading to Mac's lair. Before they went in the corridor they were told that the boss himself will tell them when to go in his 'office'. While waiting in front of the Hidden Paw's lair Mungo and Rumple couldn't help seeing the concern on the older Tom's face.

'Uh, 'Dog', what's wrong? You look kinda sad today. Is it because of Macavity?' asked Jerrie.

'No, Agent, it's not.' simply answered 'Dog'.

'Then what is it? Come on, you can tell us.' said Rumple and looked inquiringly at the Tom.

'Hmm, all right, I'll tell you. You don't know my mate, do you?' the twins shook their heads. 'I thought so. Now, when I was much younger I fell in love with a Queen and she fell in love with me. I will give you two the short version: after we became mates, another Tom liked her and bought her from her greedy uncle.'

'What do you mean by 'bought'? You can't buy your mate, can you?' Teazer was shocked.

'Back then there was a tradition for parents to find mates for their kittens and when they find it and like it, they buy it. Now, of course, there is no such a tradition so don't worry.' explained 'Dog'.

'Go on, don't stop know.' Jerrie was eager hearing the rest of the story.

'OK. After this Tom took my mate, I wanted to kill him but father said that I have to create a generation before I could do anything that could harm me. So I did; I found myself another Queen- my kitten's mother- and we became mates. I suffered very much from the loss of my true love and therefore I couldn't love my other mate as much as I loved my previous one. Every night I imagined how I strangle the Tom who took her away from me, how I drown him, how I tear him to tiny little pieces. My new mate knew that I didn't love her and I was craving for the other part of my heart. She got sick and died not long after she gave breath to my daughter. I never saw my love again and there was an event that made me remind of her today. That's it.' finished 'Dog'.

Jerrie and Teazer wanted to say something but couldn't; they were just staring at their mentor. The screeching of the door of their boss' 'office' broke the silence and the three cats went in.

Macavity was sitting on the pile of pillows in the middle of the gloomy room and there were two more felines in it; the two 'stolen' Queens. They were looking at Mac with calm, deep eyes and he, on the other side, was smiling triumphantly. There was no sign of the cat that opened the door.

'Come in, Agents, come in. I have a new task for you, but first I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our tribe.' said Macavity and looked at the two female cats which surprisingly were not with chains around their necks.

'Tribe, sir?' Teazer was confused.

'Yes, Agent: tribe. And it'll be good if you remember that.' the Napoleon of Crime threw Rumple a piercing glance. 'Since you've been capable to take the negotiations with the Pollicles to a pleasing end, I can now give you a more serious mission. From now on you will be Bombalurina' he pointed at the red Queen 'and Demeter's' he pointed the black one 'mentors.'

'What?' this time asked 'Dog'. 'Sir, I think they're not ready for such a responsibility yet. I suggest…'

'You suggest only what I tell you, so keep quiet.' Macavity said in a low voice. 'Now, Agents № 56 and 57, you will show Demeter and Bombalurina around and you will explain them all about our wonderful tribe. Go.'

Jerrie, Teazer and the two new Queens went out the 'office' and 'Dog' remained in the room to talk with Mac. The four cats walked out the dark corridor and the twins rushed forward a bit, leaving Demeter and Bombalurina behind them.

'What did he mean by 'our wonderful tribe'? Where should we take them?' Rumple asked quietly her brother. He looked at her with concern.

'I dunno, maybe we should take them to gardens. They're a nice place and we can learn more about them so we will know what to tell and what not.'

'Hey, wait for us, you two!' shouted behind them Demeter. 'Why are you so nervous? Macavity told us about your tribe and we are impressed; we want to join it.'

'Uh, OK. So yer Demeter, right?' asked Teazer looking at the older Queen. She was bigger than her and was all clean and tidy; same for Bombalurina. 'And you are…?'

'Bombalurina but you can call me Bomba if you want to. Dem and I are sisters; are you twins?' the red feline asked.

'Yup. My name is Mmm' Jerrie tried to make up a name for himself and came up with the idea for 'Merikano, yeah that's right.'

'And mine is a-a-a…' for Rumple was also very difficult to make up a name 'Asteria. Aha, that's it.' she smiled at Dem and Bomba.

'Well, nice to meet you, Merikano and Asteria.' Dem told them. 'Where are we going now?'

'Now, luv, we're going to the gardens.' announced Teazer loudly so that every Agent nearby could hear her and warn the other cats in the gardens to get out of them.

The four of them went to the brand new garden which was made not long ago. All the plants were in a spacious hole in the ground with its top made from a wooden net covered with nylon. The nylon was on an equal level with the surface and it was almost impossible to notice if one is not looking for it. Mungo poked Teazer and showed her the biggest palm in the middle of the place. She smiled at the remembrance how she and her brother stole it from a big house near the outskirts of the town. It was real fun, though transporting it here wasn't an easy thing to do.

'Wow! It's marvellous, there weren't such fascinating things in the Junkyard. Come to think of it there wasn't anything beautiful in it.' Bomba remarked.

'What junkyard?' asked Jerrie.

'Yeah, Bomba. Answer Merikano and I'll go outside to tell the others that we have new members in the tribe. He'll tell me later what it is all about.' Rumple ran out the gardens to tell everyone to make up names about themselves and to call her and Jerrie with their new ones.

* * *

A\N: Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but I didn't have time with all my lessons and exams.There may be some...OK, a lot of grammar and splelling mistakes but... Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to wish happy holidays to all CATS fans!I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Bombalurina and Demeter were walking down a big and crowded street. Today they were supposed to rob a flat; this was Dem and Bomba's first assignment and they were very excited. Numerous multicolored little lamps, strange dressed men and children singing songs were telling the four felines that the humans were having some sort of a holiday. Everyone was laughing and the cats were wondering why the people are so happy. 

In spite of the cold Dem and Bomba were looking rather happy; this was a wonderful opportunity for them to look around the town. Each time they noticed something they haven't seen before, they pointed at it, started discussing it and comparing it with other stuff from that Junkyard of theirs.

The Queens' excitement was in а complete contrast with the twins' mood; for them this was nothing more than a cold and unpleasant day, the same as each and every one of the winter.

'_What special do they find in this street? There's nothing special about it: noisy crowds, strong wind…' _Jerrie thought to himself, shook his head and continued with his other more important thoughts: how cold and hungry he was feeling.

Unlike his brother, Teazer was pondering over Dem and Bomba's story about the Jellicle Junkyard. It sounded like a splendid place to live in, why did they want to leave it? Why did they decide to stay at Macavity's hideout _after_ they were abducted? Why did they want to steal and work for Mac? There were so many questions and yet no one to answer them.

"We're here." announced Jerrie and stopped in front of a huge hotel with many arrivals with their luggage. He looked up and amazement was written all over his face. "How does 'Dog' expect us to steal something with so many humans around?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, he didn't tell us it was a hotel!" it was Rumple's turn to exclaim.

However, Demeter and Bombalurina didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation and were still smiling and examining the marvellous design of the building.

"May I have your attention, _please_?" Jerrie said in a loud voice and the two Queens turned to meet his gaze. At the look of fear on their faces he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat ya. I just wanna tell you that this isn't going to be easy and to follow mine and Teazer's instructions very strictly."

"Yup, we don't want you two to get in trouble, ya know." Rumple winked at them. "Now, I suggest somehow slipping into a suitcase and that way we can get into the hotel. Agree?" she looked at the other cats one by one with her piercing green eyes.

They all agreed and started looking for a suitable bag or suitcase to slip in.

They went unseen in the lobby, dashed directly toward the desk and hid behind a big pile of luggage. They noticed a bag in which the four of them would perfectly fit and snatched it from the top of the pile. The bag was full of clothes and the cats began energetically to pull them out. This happened quite quickly and after a few moments the four felines were carried by the porter in an elevator. After it stopped and the bag was put down, Jerrie, Teazer, Dem and Bomba slid out of it and hid behind a huge pot with a palm in it.

Mungo looked from behind the pot and saw that they were on the fifth floor and they needed to be on the seventh. He noticed that there was no one on the stairs and motioned the others to follow him.

The four of them quickly reached the seventh floor which, luckily, was empty.

"Which room we are supposed to rob?" asked the scarlet Queen.

"I think 'Dog' said it was 712." Dem said.

"That's right, Dem. It's good yer listening when 'Dog' gave us this task." Jerrie said with a smile.

"Thanks, Merikano."

As they reached the door, Teazer climbed on her brother's back and began picking the lock. After she heard a satisfying 'click', she smiled and asked the two Queens to push the door open.

The four of them went in and started looking around the luxury hotel room.

"Uh, what do we have to take?" the question came from Demeter.

"Ha! Umm, I mean that 'Dog' told us it was a huge gem." This time Bomba answered.

"OK. I think we found it." Mungo said and pointed at a glass box with an enormous ruby inside.

"Hmm, this is going to be a piece of cake. Merikano, make up an escape plan while I take the ruby." Teazer said with a smirk and jumped on the table the box was placed.

"Good, Asteria. I've already made it up; now let's see what you can do." Jerrie smiled and Rumple put her tongue out.

She made a circle in the glass with her claws, licked her paw and stuck it on the circle. She pulled it, shoved her free paw in the glass box and took the gem. The other three felines watched all this with their mouths open. Teazer looked at Jerrie and said

"What's the matter, bro? Has the cat got your tongue?" she laughed.

Mungojerrie immediately closed his mouth and changed the subject. He gave Rumple a sock and told her to put the gem inside it. Than he explained his plan and ran up to the window. He pointed at a garbage truck which was passing by the hotel. After he shouted 'Now' the four cats jumped out the window and landed in the truck.

They jumped out the truck on the next traffic light and ran to the nearest park so they could sit down and clean themselves.

"We must go now. It's almost dark and Macavity can be very severe if we're not in time." Rumple said after all four of them were clean.

"Fine, let's go." Jerrie took the sock and looked at the ruby inside. "I wonder why Mac needs it."

* * *

"Good, I am very pleased with you, my friends." Macavity smiled at the sight of the huge ruby. 

"Macavity, I know I'm impatient but have you kept the promise you gave me and my sister?" Bomba asked.

"I always keep my word, remember that. Come with me. Yes, you too, Merikano and Asteria." the twins exchanged quick glances.

He led them down to UL5. Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other again; they had never been there. The only scary thing in UL5 was the darkness; there were red curtains on both their sides and it all seemed endless. Finally, at the far end of the curtains, was a small cage; there were three Toms in it.


End file.
